First War of Brigstone
The War of Brigstone was a ten-year war between Bluebird's forces and the 'Pre-Regiment'. It is only featured in flashbacks, usually from Scorpio. It took place between 434 ABM (Approx.) and 444 ABM (Approx.), ten years before the events of ''Scorpio''. Due to the fact that almost every battle took place at night, the war earned itself the nicknames 'The Lightless War', 'The Nighttime War', and 'The Dark Times War'. Causes The main cause of the War was the death of Nitro at Bluebird's hand. For this Scorpio never forgave him. Another reason was the huge amount of murders Bluebird committed. However, despite these reasons, Scorpio never desired to go to war. However, when Scorpio made the declaration to Bluebird that what the latter had done had led to "war", Bluebird took the message to mean a literal declaration of war and began to strike against the city in a far more deadly way than even he had ever done before. He had an army. Other Clan of Crime members also joined in, and sooner or later the city would have to battle back. One day this eventuality occurred, with the first battle of the war. Major Events The Vampire Blood-off Not much is known about this battle, except that it involved Jake and Nightcreature in a one-on-one duel. Captain Edward was also known to have been there. Bluebird's Last Stand This was the last battle in the war. Bluebird had formed a base in the beach-side cinema's car park, and Scorpio and Jake Steelbeak led an attack on the small fortress. To cover his escape, Bluebird blew up the cinema's roof and had his remaining helicopters fly free to divert the Pre-Regiment. However, Scorpio saw that Bluebird's personal tank, The Birdbrawler, was leaving the battle unseen. He chased the tank and eventually climbed on top, where Bluebird met him. The two battled brutally, and when the driver came out to intervene he was quickly tossed off the tank by Scorpio. However, due to the lack of a driver, the tank drove beyond the city limits and eventually came to the edge of a cliff. Once the tank went over the edge and began to teeter, Scorpio and Bluebird ceased their duel temporarily, realising that they were both about to die. The tank went over, and as it fell the pair began fighting again. However, Scorpio ended their battle by pulling out a grapple gun and firing it at the cliff face, trying to save himself. Bluebird tried to grab onto him, but Scorpio slammed his foot into the side of the tank, extending a blade in his boot, and kicked Bluebird in the face. The strike caused immense bleeding, and Bluebird lost focus, screaming madly. This left Scorpio free to escape, and he was grappled away from the tank, though not before Bluebird threw a knife into his shoulder. Scorpio landed on a rocky outcrop and as Bluebird and The Birdbrawler fell, he dragged his body across the outcrop to see his nemesis' demise with his own eyes. Once The Birdbrawler hit the beach, it also collided with landmines that had been set there some time before (ironically by Bluebird's own side), triggering a massive explosion that consumed the tank and its owner. A helicopter arrived to search the wreck for survivors, and found Scorpio. Blacking out, Scorpio noticed something white and red stuck to the blade in his boot - Bluebird's eye, which had been gouged out earlier. Results * Bluebird was presumed dead. * The Clan of Crime disbanded, not to be seen for ten years. * Bluebird's death and the ending of the war became a celebrated occasion every year in Brigstone. * Lord Nebula was incarcerated in Will Prison, there to be held until Scorpio. * Tony Vinson abandoned the role of Nitro II, choosing to be independent and go by 'Dead Justice'. * Bradley was left with post-traumatic stress disorder. * Bluebird was left heavily disabled, with his face burned, an eye missing, and all of his limbs either damaged or altogether lost. * Aaron Williams retired and his subordinate, Edward Greenan, took the position of Commissioner, due to his status as a war hero along with his likeability. * Edward Greenan was left with hearing problems, meaning that he relied on a hidden hearing aid. Groups involved * Pre-Regiment * The Clan of Crime Individual participants Red Regiment Heroes * Scorpio * Nitro II * Jake Steelbeak Officers * Commissioner Aaron Williams * Captain Edward Greenan Commanders * Commander Alonso * Commander Charlie * Commander Garrett * Commander Ivan * Commander Korey Soldiers * Ajay * Hassan Villains Miscellaneous Villains * Slicer * Mybrant * Impersonator (never in direct combat roles) * Stealth Assassin * Nightcreature * Unmentioned others Clan of Crime * Bluebird * Lord Nebula * The Corpse Ghoul * The Witch Doctor * Dark Lord Notable Deaths * Bluebird (assumed)